The Unexpected Truth
by bdassasian
Summary: A short little story about Blake's start in Team RWBY


The Unexpected Truth

Part 1

**Note: **This is a short little story that doesn't coincide with the show so don't expect to read anything from the actual show. Enjoy!

The sound of the train passing through the forest of Forever Fall was disrupting the peace. Remains of destroyed robots were flying through the air. Then, suddenly, a soft voice broke out,

"Goodbye."

Blake gasped and woke up. As Blake rose up from her sleep, so did Yang.

"Blake, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

Blake sank back into bed with Yang's arms around her. She couldn't fall back to sleep for a while because she couldn't shake the fact that Yang didn't even know that Blake was a faunus.

As morning came around, Yang woke up excited for the ahead, but Blake had a lot of trouble waking up. The two of them headed to the showers to get ready for school. Blake was really sad and Yang could easily see it. As they both headed into the showers, Yang said,

"Hey Blake, I noticed you been kind of quiet this morning."

"Yang, when am I not quiet?"

"Well, I was just wondering because you seem kind of different than you usually do."

"No, I'm fine."

"May I join you?"

Blake was caught off guard by that question and immediately said,

"No, let me have my privacy!" She obviously was shunning Yang away from seeing her true self, but Yang thought that Blake didn't want spend time with her.

Sadly, Yang said, "Oh, okay. I'll see you in class then."

All throughout her shower, Blake was contemplated on everything. How was she going to tell her. Should she tell her. What'll happen if she tells her. She was thinking so much that she didn't even realize that she had been inside the shower for an hour. She was so late to her class that she decided not to go. She just ended up reading her books. While she was reading she came across something interesting.

"In all walks of life, we come across those who see what they want to see and nothing else. There are also those who see everything the way they truly are. These are the people we can't be afraid of. They see the truth so the truth will come to you. It's the hopefuls that we need to be on the lookout for."

After she finished that section, she removed her bow and started crying. She knew that she was the one who was hiding. She knew she wanted to see herself as everyone else, but couldn't. It was the fact that her being a faunus limited her access to others, especially Yang. She couldn't get to close because she was afraid of what Yang might think.

Blake eventually cried herself to sleep. She slept throughout most of the day. It was about 9:00 when Yang came back. She yelled out hi to Blake not realizing that she was sleeping. Blake responded with a gentle hi. Yang didn't want to disturb her anymore so she kept the lights off and climbed into bed.

"So where were you today? I was kind of worried about you."

"Oh... the time just got away from me."

Immediately changing the subject, "So I noticed that you wear your bow when you sleep. Why is that?"

Reaching for her bow, "I don't know," but as she reached above her head, she realized that her ears were still showing. She was searching for her bow, but it was near impossible to do in the dark. She was rustling through her sheets, but still couldn't find it.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh, I'm fine," she said, with a nervous tone.

"Do you want me to join you?"

"No! That is completely unnecessary."

Yang was so annoyed that she got out of bed and climbed down to Blake's bed.

"What's going on?" Right when Yang finished her question, Blake poked her head out, from underneath Yang's bed, into the light, still looking for her bow.

"Oh my God! Yang! What are you doing?!"

"I was just wondering why you were acting so strange recently."

Blake was so embarrassed and couldn't look at Yang so she sunk her face into her pillow and started to cry. Yang felt bad so she climbed into Blake's bed.

"Blake, why are you crying? You know you can tell me anything. Nothing you can say could possibly make me mad. I'm your partner, you can trust me."

Blake slowly uncovered her pillow, revealing her ears to Yang.

"I'm a faunus."

Yang climbed in next to Blake and starting brushing her hair with her hands.

"And why are you so sad?"

"Well, I thought you would act different towards me because I was different. Or maybe you'd stop liking me."

"Blake. I thought you were different before I even met you. So you telling me this doesn't even matter. I think you're an even cooler person because you're a faunus."

Blake, finally, getting out of her sadness trance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, don't faunus people have like crazy abilities?"

"Well, you can say night vision is a 'crazy ability.'"

"Oh come one. You have to be able to do something else."

"I don't know how to describe it, but I can like teleport short distances."

Yang was so amazed that she just gave a her a big hug. Blake was finally relieved. As she was enveloped in Yang's hug, she remembered what she read in her book and closed her eyes in joy.

"Yang, thank you for not taking this badly."

"Oh, you're welcome. But can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like to play with yarn?"

"No Yang," she said with an annoyed tone.

"What about laser pointers?"

"Good night Yang."

**Ending Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed that short story.


End file.
